Aromatherapy generally uses essential oils, which are extracted from phyto materials, such as leaves of plants, for therapeutic benefits. These essential oils are either massaged into the skin or can be inhaled. In some cases the phyto materials are heated in order to released the essential oils therefrom. By heating these phyto materials at predetermined temperatures, essential oils and extracts are boiled off, depending upon the temperature at which these phyto materials are heated, an aroma or vapor is given off, which is then inhaled by a user for its therapeutic benefits. Devices that provide such operation are generally known as vaporizers. Different phyto materials release vapors at different temperatures. Some release vapors at 120 degrees Celsius, whereas others at 220 degrees Celsius. Ideally the predetermined temperature is less than a combustion temperature of the phyto material or loose leaf material.
Many herbal vaporization devices on the market utilize a heating chamber in order to heat herbal leaf material in order to vaporize its contents so that desired oils and other flavor materials can be separated from the leaf material in order to be consumed by a user of the device in a vaporized form.
Unfortunately, many of these herbal vaporization devices have long heating times as well as are large in size and are not convenient to be carried around.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an aromatherapy vaporization device that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.